Venomous Lust
by Chumunga64
Summary: Iida get afflicted with a venom while fighting a villain. This venom clouds thoughts and heightens his sexual drive. Bakugou thinks of a solution his problem


"Watch out Four Eyes!" Bakugou lobbed an explosive thrust at the spiny villain, who deftly dodged the attack. The aforementioned "Four Eyes" A.K.A Tenya Iida swiftly ran away from the collapsing balcony of a nearby building while also pulling a a hapless civilian out of the way.

"Why the fuck does shit always go wrong whenever our school tries to do an event?"

"Our class has always attracted unsavoury characters. Remember what we had to deal with in our first year? I suspected our second year would be no different."

"Yeah, but these idiots actually tried to fuck with us at our week long hero convention and urban training trip. We're in the heart of the city surrounded by people just trying to get to work. You don't how fucking angry I would be if a fight was breaking out while I was trying to go to work!"

"The fact that they attacked this city when they knew several different hero schools would be staying here is quite stupid on their part. Right now I think Midoriya and Inasa are dealing with that fellow who expels sound waves from his hands."

"And we have to deal with this spiky bitch?"

"Looks like it...Would you like to use any sort of combination move?"

Bakugou's eyes lit up in glee "Fuck Yeah! Let's do "Explosion Burst!"

"Fine by me!"

Bakugou leaped on Iida's back and waited for the signal. The armour clad hero told him to take two armour pieces from his suit and use them to form a sort of explosive steel knuckles. Iida sprinted towards the villain and leapt in the air. Sensing he was close enough, Bakugou jumped up and propelled himself forward with one arm while shooting the blunt armour piece at the villains face with his other arm.

As soon as makeshift missile hit her square in the face, the criminal was knocked out out and if Iida and Bakugou were to guess, she had fractured her mandibles. Unfortunately, the fiend revealed a new attack right before she was defeated. She shot one of her quills at Iida with the speed of a bullet. Normally, Iida could have dodged such an attack but he was too preoccupied with making sure Bakugou landed safely. It was only went he felt a sharp sting on his exposed, armourless flesh that he realized that the villain got him.

Bakugou saw the quill, which was glowing purple embedded in his friend's skin and panicked. "Fuck! I shouldn't have used your armor to punch that freak. That needle, it's glowing...do you feel weird?"

"I feel a bit lightheaded...we should contact our teachers and Recovery Girl."

0000

"Well, the good news is that the venom isn't lethal"

"That bad news is that there is no known cure at this point and since the police have just apprehended the villain you two defeated, it will take a long time to synthesize an antidote. Previous cases suggest that the effects of the venom will last for a week."

"What the hell will the venom do to Four Eyes though? Will he get tired, mess up his quirk?"

"Well...I don't know how to say this but...It caused an imbalance in Iida's hormones.

"...Excuse me?"

"The hell does that mean?"

"The villain you two boys faced was an up and comer who went by the name "Lascivious". She used her venom and her spines to disorient most men and some women while she ran off with whatever she wanted. What her venom does is cloud the brain with...promiscuous thoughts and makes her opponents think about nothing but copulation. The venom affects them physically as well. People who had been affected say that their' bodies were "extremely sensitive" to any touch. If the victims of her venom don't relieve the urges they get, they will fall gravely ill and be out of action for months at a time" It was clear that Recovery Girl was trying to be as professional as possible dealing with this subject but she still felt uncomfortable explaining such a _salacious_ quirk to students. "I suggest that Iida sit out the training session and the convention. I apologize for ruining your week, Iida but I have to inform the other staff members that you are unwell."

"So Iida is gonna be horny 24/7?" Both Iida and Recovery Girl sighed at Bakugou's blunt response.

"Yes Bakugou, Iida won't be himself for a week." She turned towards Iida "Again, I am sorry for the bad news. I understand you were looking forward to this week but you can't be taking any risks."

"I understand...Well, I guess this is a goodbye. Thank you for your help Recovery Girl" both Iida and Bakugou left her office. Iida was devastated that he would have to miss all the excitement and Bakugou felt like shit because if he hadn't taken those pieces of armour, then Iida would still be alright.

"Yo Iida, I'm sorry for what happened…"

"What? You don't need to blame yourself Bakugou. You couldn't have known that whoever we fought had the ability to shoot her quills. And I'm the one who told you to use my armour."

"I guess...I still feel guilty as shit though. Why not I let Deku room with me and Kirishima? I think you would want to be alone so you can do whatever you want in your room."

"That would be an ideal scenario…"

"And I could buy you a bunch of porno mags. I know that people would be shocked to see you buying them so I could get them for you."

"Uh...Again, thank you."

Midoriya, Camie, Inasa, and Uraraka caught them in the hallway. They heard Aizawa say something about Iida being out of commision so they became worried and headed to the infirmary.

"Iida, you look fine for someone who is supposed to be out of action?"

"Yeah, you just seem a bit sweaty. I think it's because you're such a hot blooded hero!"

"Please don't be worried about me. It's nothing life threatening, it's just...really embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Uraraka tilted her head in confusion. "What so embarrassing about what happened to you?"

Iida sighed and took a glanced at Bakugou. The blonde let out a low chuckle "This is gonna be a fucking weird story...Just hear me and Iida out"

0000

Iida was beyond embarrassed at this point. All four of the fellow student who inquired him and Bakugou about Iida's condition were either confused, mortified, flustered, or some odd combination of all three of those emotions. At this point, Iida didn't care he just wanted go to his room and...read a book. Damn, his mind was already succumbing to the venom…

"So...uh...Iida..is gonna do stuff while we share-"

"Nope, you're gonna room with me and Kirishima this week. I think Four Eyes needs his privacy Deku."

"So this venom makes Iida mega horny and he gets to to stay in his room and jerk off? Not gonna lie, lowkey salty AF." Iida almost told Camie that she was welcome to join him until he caught himself " _This affliction is driving me mad. I would never suggest such lecherous things to a fellow student. I'm the class Representative for God's sake! Although Camie isn't actually part of his class so it won't be that scandalous… "_ he was roused from his thoughts when Bakugou elbowed his shoulder and whispered "You've been staring at Camie's chest for a while Iida, you want me to hook you two up? I think actually fucking someone would help you more than jerking off."

"Stop this Bakugou. I'm just not feeling well."

"Alright, I'll tell everyone to get the fuck out of your way so you could jerk off in peace…"

"Oh, ha-ha. Just please tell everyone to disperse…"

"Whatever you say…"

0000

Bakugou wasn't the nicest person you could meet but in his own way he cared about his friends. He knew that Iida was probably in his room jerking it to some random models. Iida was a pretty prim and proper guy and normally he wouldn't do such crap. Heh, the guy's probably having an existential crisis over being relegated to fucking himself over and over while everyone else was doing hero shit.

"...that was a pretty gross thought" Bakugou shuddered at the mental image. But he knew someone that probably loved the thought of an Iida that was eager to fuck. He walked over to Camie to give her a preposition.

"Hey Miss Illusion!"

"Huh? Oh, what up 'Splodey Boi?"

"Just wanna talk about Iida...He's super messed up right now."

"Yeah. that's super fucked up. Inasa told me that Iida was mad hyped about this training course and convention, and now he has to sit it out. TBH, I wanna know how he's doing."

"Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"Well...I kinda have a crush on him."

Bakugou's eyes widened and a plan formed in his head "I thought you were all about Todoroki?"

"I mean Todoroki's cute I guess, but after we all bonded taking care of those kids I see him as more of a funny little bro that I can tease using my quirk." Bakugou chuckled at the mental image of Todoroki doing dumb dance moves.

"When did you move on to Four Eyes?"

"When he and Inasa started teaming up to do more co-op school crap. He was always nice to everyone and was one of the few guys to not stare at my boobs all day long. Until earlier today…"

"C'mon you can't blame Iida for staring at you in your hero costume today! He's fucking sick and his body is making him do that!"

"Yeah, you right, you right. Why do you care about my crush on Iida?"

"Because he's locked himself in his room and is jerking it off. I think he needs to fuck someone or else the venom will fuck his body up."

"While I would love to be in there with him, I don't wanna take advantage of the guy. He's pretty vulnerable right now."

"Nah, I think that dork has a crush on you too. He was staring daggers at your boobs. Even with the venom in his body, he still looked at Uraraka as a friend. And that's good because he better not touch her…"

"Aw, you and Grav Girl are so cute!"

Bakugou's faced turned red "Shut up! Anyway, I think Four Eyes would appreciate you being there for him. He has a strong will so he'll stop himself if he feels like he's getting too handsy. Buuuuut, if you insist I think there's a chance sparks will fly…" Bakugou punctuated his words by producing tiny explosions from his palms.

"I snagged Deku's room key while the nerd was busy with Raccoon Eyes" Bakugou place the key in her hand "Good luck!"

0000

This situation was beyond terrible. He was locked in his room alone with a bunch of lewd magazines, multiple boxes of tissues, and two bottles of lotion. If he were to guess, this was probably the most degrading situation he ever found himself in, edging out being used as a Guinea pig by Hatsume by a wide margin.

He wondered if this was how Mineta lived his life. Shamelessly ogling at scantily clad women while vigorously pleasuring himself. God, not even thinking of Mineta freed him from the lustful thoughts overtaking him.

Iida checked the air conditioning in the room and was not shocked that it was on at full blast. He could be sitting in a fridge and still would be burning up. This wasn't like falling ill, this heat was raw and sexual. Being a teenager, he knew what having your hormones raging felt like but this was every urge he had ever felt in his life combined and multiplied a hundred fold.

He combed the magazines and was disappointed with what he saw. Normally he wouldn't judge people based off their appearance but right now all he wanted to do was look at something nice. Unfortunately, none of these women were doing it for him. They were pretty skinny and it just dawned to him that he appreciated a "healthier" figure. Iida never thought about his body preferences so this came as a slight surprise to him as well since he never really thought about that sort of thing. At least being in the grip of these lustful emotions could help him figure out what sort of woman he desires. A quick flash of Camie's bosom appeared in his mind's eye and he became even more flustered than he already was. Iida couldn't help but stare at her chest intently and if Bakugou hadn't roused him from his thoughts he would still probably be in that hallway, gazing at her chest.

The door to his room opened. Iida assumed that it was Midoriya coming to pick up something he neglected to take in his hasty migration to Bakugou and Kirishima's room, such as a toothbrush. It was almost twelve in the morning, so he was surprised that Midoriya wasn't asleep.

"Hey Iida…"

"C-Camie?! What are you doing here?"

"I was just sweatin about what was happening to you. I got the key from Bakugou and wanted to see how you were doing." Camie was pretty surprised at the sight she walked into. It was Iida alright, but he looked totally different. Aside from a pair of boxers with a rather prominent bulge poking through, he had no clothes on. His athletic, muscular body was in full view, the glasses that covered his eyes were discarded on the desk, and his hair that perfectly framed his face was messy and drenched with water. The guy's body was like freakin cross between a super athlete and a supermodel! Why the hell did he keep it covered up most of the time? The sweat covering his flushed skin was easily visible, making it look like he ran a marathon with a fever. She felt worried despite her obvious appreciation of the guy in front of her.

Iida unconsciously licked his lips while looking at Camie. A small part of him felt ashamed that he showed such raw vulgarity to a friend but that part of him was tucked away in the rational part of his brain. If Iida were to guess, Camie was about to go to bed before coming to his room. All she had on were a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. All of which was covered by a loose cardigan. Did she know what she was doing to him right now? The sight of her was exactly what he needed..

"Bakugou told me that if you don't get yourself off then you will get, like really sick. I want to stop that from happening!" She turned her head away in embarrassment as she said that line. Iida's eyes widened, did she really just say what he just heard? Was he becoming delusional under the effects of the venom?

Sensing his confusion, Camie sidled up to him and touched his shoulder gently. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I know you're feeling mad ill right now and I don't want to take advantage of…"

"No, it's not that. If I give in and do anything right now you might misconstrue my feelings towards you."

"What do you mean?"

"I actually do find you highly attractive and that feeling stems beyond your physical perfection. If I succumb to this venom and partake in any activity with you I'm afraid that you might misinterpret my actions as being driven by lust. I would like to court you traditionally after I recover from my ailment"

That was not what Camie expected. Was Iida seriously worried about her feelings right now? His words made a warmth pool in her stomach. The fact that he actually liked her and that's fueling his will not do anything hasty was chivalrous. Apparently, he was a knight in shining armor and his hero costume just reflected what was inside.

"Oh Iida. You care too much, it's too sweet! I know you don't think of me as just some thot. You're a great guy Iida. But you gotta think about yourself too...Let go of all that shit and have some fun with me. You could be selfish, you deserve it."

"I don't know...I still feel like I am taken advantage of your kindness…"

"Iida, you're burning up. Come on, have some fun with me. I'll make sure to tell you if I get uncomfortable, you don't have to worry 'bout nothin"

"Alright...thank you for this…"

"Boo, stop moping and start kissing me!"

"Right, sorry!"

Iida tried to be as gentlemanly as possible kissing Camie. While his mind was clouded with filthy thoughts he still felt like needed to be as gallant as he could. The speedster softly grabbed her and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking her for permission. Camie on the other hand was much bolder. She quickly captured him in a heated kiss, her tongue pinning his and asserting dominance. Iida briefly wondered if he was the one who was poisoned by lust because if he had no prior knowledge he would have suspected that she received ten times the dose of venom he received.

Feeling emboldened by her actions and the venom coursing through his veins Iida did something a bit daring- his scarred hands went under her tank top and he felt her up. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra made Iida slow down in surprise but the excitable mewls escaping her mouth shot his confidence back up. Her nipples were rock hard under the touch of his fingers. He didn't know if it was due to the air conditioner blasting in the room or her own arousal or some combination of the two factors. All he knew for sure was that her breasts felt amazing and he couldn't blame the venom for such thoughts.

"I-Iida...more! Do more!" Camie pleaded quietly. _More? Sure_

Iida helped her take her tank top and cardigan off and simply watched as her sizable chest bounced lightly as she breathed. She put one behind in the back of her head teasingly "Like whatcha see?~" she purred. "Come on, show me how much you care!"

Iida attacked her throat, delivering vicious open mouth kisses at the crossroads of her neck and shoulder. In response, Camie hissed in pleasure and ran her hands across his abdominal muscles, appreciating his athletic form. Sensing that she was feeling a bit too comfortable, Iida decided escalate the action. He descended his mouth towards her breasts and attacked them with the same fervor he had with her neck. A bolt of energy travelled from her chest straight into her brain as her body processed what Iida was doing. Camie cupped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure.

After several minutes of "appreciating" her chest, Iida's hands travelled south. He slid his hand down Camie's stomach, making his destination obvious. Camie moved even closer to Iida granted him her silent approval of his goal. his hand slipped inside her shorts but instead of delving in like Camie thought, he just stroked her thighs. Camie knew that he was teasing her, but she still hated the fact that he was denying her. Iida was having a power trip and loved the fact that her face was just as flushed as his at the moment.

Camie however, was fed up with his teasing and dug her nails along his back in retaliation. the sharp pain of her nails made Iida cease his incessant teasing and he finally slipped his fingers inside of her. He observed her throw her head back and moan silently. She started to move up and down, essentially riding his hand. This movement encouraged him to slip another digit into her wet heat.

Camie pawed at Iida's erection through his boxer shorts. Iida slipped his fingers out of her to observe her next actions with added clarity. She huffed in disappointment and had a pained expression on her face, no doubt do to the absence of his fingers.

"My turn~" Camie pushed Iida on the bed and pulled his boxers off, rendering the tall speedster naked. She gasped as she took a gander of his erection, fully uncovered by whatever clothes he might have been wearing. Taking the moment to admire the larger than she thought appendage, Camie took a moment to express her gratitude to Iida.

"Yo! Didn't know you were packin' Iida!"

Taking a moment to flash her a sly smirk, Iida responded without missing a beat "What can I say, I'm full of surprises!" The class Rep stopped his action to retrieve a condom from his drawer and put it on before engaging her again.

"If you would like to stop here...I would understand Camie. I would not want you to feel pressured into doing anything.'

"Mmm, nah! That would be like finding a treasure chest and leaving empty handed. I want this as much as you, Iida."

"Very well then...And Camie...Thank you again for this…"

"It's no problem!"

Camie straddled Iida's waist to get in the right position. Her hoarse moans empowered him as her velveteen walls trapped his erect member inside, she almost drove Iida into a frenzy. He couldn't believe he was able to deny himself for so long. Iida shifted so he could see her face and jammed herself into her, the duo quickly settled into a rhythm of thrusts and kissing. After several minutes of pure bliss and rapture, Camie orgasmed with a silent cry escaping her lips. Iida followed her lead soon afterwards. He dislodged himself from her and threw the sticky condom away. Camie crawled back on top of him and fell asleep peacefully. Sensing that any sudden movement could wake her up, Iida decided to fall asleep in the position he was in.

0000

Iida awoke the next day and found himself alone in his bed. "Huh...must have been a _very_ vivid dream" the disappointment was palpable in his voice. There was a note on his desk that he knew he didn't write the day before so he read it.

 _Sorry that i had to leave. Had to get up early to do hero crap. Last night was mad lit! I can't wait to do it again! And maybe do some other stuff when the venom wears off...maybe some boyfriend girlfriend stuff? IDK- luv Camie_

Iida smiled, that note meant last night wasn't an amazing dream and he and Camie started something wonderful. He let out a contented sigh, maybe the villain who poisoned him did him a favor. His phone vibrated, and the cause was a message from Bakugou.

"Holy shit, what did you guys do last night? Camie was walking around looking like she win the lottery!"

"Let's just say...some inappropriate things happened last night…"

"Jesus, you two actually banged? Good shit, Iida! Wait a minute...you're not just doing this because of the venom, right?"

"Of course not! I intend to pursue Camie romantically after this venom wears off. She's a wonderful woman Bakugou.

"Good answer, get well soon dude."

Bakugou never thought his makeshift plan would work so well. "And they say fucking Deku is the only one capable of bringing people together!"

 ***this story was basically shameless smut. ***


End file.
